The present invention relates generally to improvements in constructing and making repairs to gypsum wallboard interior walls and ceilings of buildings. In the case of construction, it is well known to use gypsum wallboard to form interior walls. In the case of repair, where there may be imperfections, damage, etc. to the gypsum wallboard, it is necessary to use spackling to fill the crack, and where any superficial damage occurs to the wallboard, it is known to use spackling to fill the damage to affect a repair.
Known spackling can be of many application types and densities, depending upon the desired application and environment. For example, “lightweight” spackle contains a high percentage of lightweight extenders and has an airy, almost powdery texture. Lightweight spackle dries quickly—however, it is suitable only for relatively minor repairs occupying a relatively small surface area of the drywall, such as small nail holes and very shallow scratches. In contrast, “heavy duty” spackling has a higher percentage of fillers such as calcium carbonate making the product very dense. Such products typically have a thick, putty-like texture. Heavy-duty spackling is suitable for covering nails and drywall screw holes, and for filling significant depressions and holes in wallboard.
There are numerous problems associated with known spackling. In the case of lightweight spackling, although it is smooth and relatively easy to apply to gypsum wallboard, it is very soft upon drying and lacks structural strength. In the case of heavy-duty spackling, it can be difficult to smooth due to its heavy texture and paste-like consistency. Additionally, known heavy-duty spackling takes a significant period of time to dry, and must be applied in very thin layers to avoid cracking and shrinkage. It is believed that the cracking seen in heavy-duty spackling is attributable to the loss of significant volume of the spackle as water and other fluids evaporate. Lastly, known spackling does not produce a dried product capable of having good structural strength. Lightweight spackles are generally too soft upon drying and heavy-duty spackles are too hard to accept mechanical fasteners consistently.
Therefore, what is needed is a spackling compound that is easy to apply smoothly, can be applied in thicker layers than known spackling without cracking upon drying. Lastly, there is a need for a spackling compound that includes ingredients that dry to produce a structurally reinforced repair that is suitable for post-drying modifications.
Additionally, there is a need for improved methods of effecting repairs to wallboard and plaster walls that are easy to practice, produce smooth patches with no cracks, are easy to sand without pitting or flaking, and to provide improved structural integrity to the repaired area.